strongholdkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Secor
Updating the Wiki Ok we have information from Firefly. Basically any Alpha image of any type (including videos) isa big no, so no uploading/linking etc :) Secondly we can type up information regarding ingame features that are either finished or incredibly near to a final-looking product. aka buildings, sizes, troop names and details, village info, markets, etc. However things like the card system are a no as its still under construction, and similar systems. :)Secor 17:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Lord Akela 14:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) So why are there a bunch of images? :: All images are from Alpha officially released screenshots, SH1 or SHC. Secor 14:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) For anyone needing to know I'm waiting on a reply from Firefly as to what info we can display on the wiki. The rules have been relaxed somewhat to allow greater exposure. We are still not allowed images/videos etc, but information is what I'm asking the devs atm; I'll let you guys know the outcome :) Secor 23:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome message Thanks. I've just been adding a bit of content under some of the content-less headings. Just some generic stuff that can be expanded on. Hope it's OK. Hey Thanks for the warm invite, this place seems like a ghost town, though of course, that won't be so when the game finally comes out! Just a forewarning, I'm not very familiar with Wiki format so I just may ask you for some assistance. =)-- 04:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I wouldn't worry, its pretty straight forward when you get going. I'm always around on here or the forums so just ask away :) Secor 23:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ah, I wish I had some content to practice on! And I'm assuming any content from Alpha 3 will not be on here. Is this correct? I cannot wait until the beta for everyone else. Gah, this is exciting (to me at least...) -- 04:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: - Correct no Alpha stuff here :) Can practice on the code page over here if you want to :D Secor 23:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Favicon / Wiki.png I was just wondering if you needed a favicon or a logo for this wiki. -- 04:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey Mac, I've got a few I'm playing around with, just trying to decide which atm hehe. Secor 23:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, just an idea, maybe have a poll deciding which is the definite favourite? -- 04:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC)MacIntyre Vertical Line I was just editing my User Page (boredom, at its finest) and I was just wondering how to create a vertical line. I've tried many things to no avail. Do you have any idea to do so? 01:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't believe you can do vertical lines tbh, or that I know of. Had a quick look on google and found nothing, only the horizontal lines/tables and such. You could get away with making a line in an image I guess? Secor 23:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) hey Secor ty for the message for informing me about the rules. Avatar Just here to say...I <3 your avatar. HeartGold and SoulSilver for the win! 22:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Got mine pre-ordered with a DSi white console too hehe Secor 23:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Building Template I have two questions/suggestions about the 'Building template' (as used in Smelter for instance): *Should it have a 'build time' tab, to show how long it takes the player, without any research/cards, to construct the building? *Should the 'n/a' be replaced with a '-' (or bigger dash)? I've tried this out for the Oil Pots article, and I think it looks better, but what's your opinion? MasterOfHisDomain 16:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Issue with time required for buildings is that tools/architecture research affects it heavily. (it'd also require some incredibly hardcore people to not use either to give that kind of info hehe) As for the "n/a" bit, we still need n/a on the level/rank requirement, to avoid confusion, however I like the "-" for the matierals :) Secor 17:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: For the actual building images, I've got 80% of the building graphics ready obviously can't let them lose yet, but just to pre-warn they are coming :) Secor 17:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Okay. I'll start changing the 'n/a' to '-' for materials only if you think that's fine. And I look forward to those building images! MasterOfHisDomain 18:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Staff I noticed I'm listed as Wiki Staff, but I'm curious: what does that mean exactly? MasterOfHisDomain 16:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I completely forgot to mention that to you lol.......... Your basically someone people can come to if they want something added, or need help; if thats alright with you? :) Secor 18:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh that's alright, I was just wondering whether it was official or just a test or something! That's fine, I'd be happy to do that. Thanks. MasterOfHisDomain 18:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Alpha 4 and releasing images/information If I assumed correctly, the images that you said you had for the buildings would have been put on the Wiki with the release of the Beta, right? Now that Firefly have decided to go for another Alpha, rather than Beta, do you know/have you heard what the situation is? MasterOfHisDomain 09:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Policy remains the same MohD, this phase is still Alpha, not Beta aswell. Secor 11:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion for Template:UnitMainBox Hello. I tried, without success, to change the Template:UnitMainBox so that clicking on the images of the Units would direct someone to the Unit page rather than the file page. Would you be able to make the change for me (I assume it's possible, I'm just not qualified enough!). It makes sense that visitors would click on the image rather than the unit name, I hope you'll agree. Thanks. MasterOfHisDomain 16:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: I've tried before hence the links, not sure why it wont let me add the url to images its very weird. I'll try again though sometime. Secor 16:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC)